No Control
by thedyingletective
Summary: Part Three of the 'Eyes of a Dragon' trilogy. Bloom becomes angered after Sky accuses Baltor of doing something the wizard would never even think of doing. She has to understand that she can only dream of what she wants to do with the prince. One-shot, done for the One-Word Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: This part concludes my second trilogy (The first being the Broken Again trilogy, of which Part One is still in progress) and it was a blast to write. I hope you enjoyed it; please review to let me know how I did. **

After having a six-month relationship with someone, Bloom was perfectly able to sense when there was something wrong.

So when Baltor (even though he looked different and had a different name now, Bloom still called him Baltor when they were alone.) wouldn't respond to her greeting as they met in the local Magix Cafe, she knew that there was something bothering him.

Bloom yanked open the door of the cafe and stepped inside. She rubbed her gloved hands together as she scanned the room; the cold November chill had crept in with her. She spotted the brown spikes of his hair just behind a family of four. She smiled softly while walking to the back of the cafe. Baltor stared straight at her, his brain not really registering who she was.

The smile instantly disappeared from her face as she sat opposite him. He didn't try to talk to her; he didn't even try to look at her. By this point, Bloom was starting to get worried. What could have happened? She waited another second or two before reaching across the table to grip his hand.

Bloom whispered his name - his new name - and asked if he was OK. He shook his head slightly and Bloom's heart dropped. She asked what the matter was and he squeezed her hand hard. He sighed her name and shook his head once again.

Bloom said that they should leave the cafe; that he might find it easier to talk to her if they were alone. Baltor agreed with her. He pushed his chair back and stood, pulling her up with him. They left the cafe and as they walked, Bloom reached out and entwined her fingers with his.

All the way, Bloom tried to get him to tell her what was wrong, but Baltor stayed eerily silent. In the end she gave up, thinking that provoking him even more might change his mind about telling her when there was no one else around.

Finally, after seemingly endless minutes of silently walking, they found themselves sitting on a park bench, just a couple of miles behind Alfea. Bloom waited, trying extremely hard to be patient, for Baltor to tell her what was bothering him.

But he didn't.

So she forcefully told him that he was annoying her by not telling her. Baltor flinched and Bloom immediately felt terrible for shouting at him. She found herself apologizing.

Baltor sighed heavily, cutting off her apology, and gripped her hand. Then he muttered one word. One name. A name that Bloom hated, a name that she despised, a name whose owner she wanted to torture, over and over again.

_Sky_.

She asked him what it was about her idiotic ex boyfriend that made him so upset. Baltor explained that they ran into each other and he accidentally let it slip that he knew who Sky was. The Specialist turned all suspicious and he had had to say that he was Bloom's new boyfriend.

Baltor paused, and ran a hand through his brown spikes. Bloom waited patiently (while in her mind she was thinking up even more new brutal torture methods for the Specialist) as Baltor collected his thoughts together. He then said that he and Sky got into a fight, and he found it terribly hard to control his Dragon Fire.

He explained that the rage he felt after Sky's accusation had needed somewhere to go; it couldn't (and wouldn't) stay in his body. It had to escape through his Dragon Fire or else he'd burn to death. So he directed his flame towards the tree behind Sky. Slowly, he fed his magic into the tree, while he kept up his fight with Sky.

As the tree was reduced to ashes, Sky turned round suddenly and saw the pile of embers. He growled, sounding almost inhumane. The Specialist claimed to know what what was going on and used his Phantom Blade to charge at Baltor. The wizard created a flame shield and when Sky's sword couldn't touch him, the blond man accused him of brainwashing his girlfriend.

Baltor explained to Bloom that Sky probably accused him out of frustration but Bloom's anger had risen too much. She stood up abruptly and claimed that she was going to hunt out Sky and use all of her torture methods on him, again and again. Baltor stood up with her and held her wrist.

He pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. He told her that she was being far too brutal, even towards a worthless, toad-like piece of dog shit like the dunce prince. He said he had an idea. She asked what it was and he lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "Dream."

He told her not to lose control. If she lost control, then she would be in danger. Her power was dangerous and it had to be used wisely. If she kept the idea of touring her ex boyfriend in her fantasies, if the ideas never went past her mind, then her power would stay within control. She wouldn't become a monster: something so many had feared would happen to the rightful keeper of the Dragon Fire.

Bloom was shocked. She didn't know she could become a monster. Could she really be turned into something dark and dreaded by all? Was that even possible? Was becoming a monster inevitable? She had done it once, hadn't she?

_But that was when Darkar used dark magic to turn you to the evil, _the voice in her mind told her. _That was not of your own accord; you had no choice._

The voice had somehow convinced her that it was right. If she was careful then she would _not _become a monster. She wouldn't. She would make sure of it.

Bloom sighed as she hugged Baltor. She smiled into his leather jacket. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She told him that he was right, and he teased her, saying that he was right all the time. Then she stepped back, punching his shoulder lightly.

They went back and forth in this playful banter as the day went past.

A thought in the back of her head told Bloom that the illusion was worth it. She got to spend time with her _real _lover. She was having the most fun she had had in her life so far, and she would never change it for the world.

**A/N: The end! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
